


First and last.

by TheWild



Series: Piltover's Finest [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, i love hurting myself in the wee hours of the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: The first and last time Caitlyn sees Vi.





	

The first time Caitlyn saw Vi was fleeting: long before the prodigy became Sheriff, she saw a girl running from the police with full confidence and big gauntlets that needed a cleaning.

She had always been a little in awe, despite knowing that she was a criminal. She had always silently admired the sheer force behind everything Vi did: whether it was smashing through walls or saving people despite being bad. She always lived to the fullest, and it was a trait Caitlyn found exceptional.

* * *

 

The last time Caitlyn saw Vi was when her hextech gauntlets lay at her side, torn apart, electricity still cackling in the soft rain. Caitlyn didn’t know how long Vi had been there, but the shallow breathing and the bloodstained side of her top told her all she needed to know.

She doesn’t know when she drops her rifle and for the first time in her career as sheriff, she doesn’t care. Her heels click on the pavement and when she falls to her knees, she doesn’t care that her knees are scraped and bruised.

She doesn’t remember her hat- her trademark hat- falling down in the dirt with a sad thump. She doesn’t notices her breath hitching and coming out ragged.

The first thing she can do is hold her hand. Hold on- hope that she does too.

Sadness doesn’t describe grief well. Grief is torment, claws pulling at your heart and reminding you about what could’ve been if only fate had a different scheme in mind. Grief is screaming pain that only translates to silent tears.

Caitlyn remembers Vi opening her eyes, calmly, her left eye slightly opened more because of the blood running down her forehead. It’s a terrible sight to behold but for some reason, Vi looks like she is finally at peace.

“Cupcake-”

She has to stop talking because a gurgling stream of blood interrupts her, Caitlyn leaning in closer. 

Vi’s arm, littered in bruises, grasps Caitlyn’s hair in a desperate effort to make her listen, but the Sheriff is all ears.

“It’s going to be OK.”

It comes out slowly, and for the first time in years, Caitlyn is sobbing softly. Pride wouldn’t allow her to let it out like a regular citizen might, her subconscious still focused on her image- but the tears run down her cheek and neck and when she leans her head on Vi’s shoulder, arms gathering the broken woman, they stream down Vi’s shoulder.

She doesn’t know what to say.

There is nothing.

No words.

Some regret- she was a straightforward person and more often than not her words were taken as harsh, but luckily Vi always saw them littered with hearts and love, and Caitlyn would never regret that.

Anger is bubbling in her chest but it’s no use screaming out now: not when her lover is down to her last breaths. Where are the medics?

The hand in her hair travels to her neck and holds it, tight, nails digging into Caitlyn’s skin.

“Live strong for me, love.”

Caitlyn wants to tell her that she just has to be there to check, that something like that sounds ridiculous coming from the uncouth woman’s mouth, but her words die in her throat.

When the breathing stops and Vi’s eyes close, Caitlyn just strengthens her grip, and she doesn’t know how long she is there, sobbing in the dead woman’s shoulder in the rain, but it feels like an eternity.

An eternity that doesn’t last long enough.

Jayce has to peel her away from the corpse when they come to take her away. He, for once, forgets arrogance and pretence and just lets the Sheriff hang from his arms, a tear-stained mess with a glazed look in her eyes.

  
The last time she sees Vi she swears revenge will be sweet and she will not rest before she finds who did this.


End file.
